cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Slackers 2
Slackers 2 is an upcoming film set to be released in either 2013 or 2014. intending to be the sequel for Slackers. with Andrew Martin returning as Director and voice of Stan, with half the characters in the original being deceased a new set of characters will appear. Katie will have a much bigger role being Stans girlfriend, Alasdair his brother will also have a bigger role, Jack Cornflakes who first appeared in Birth of a Slacker will return as the Main Antagonist of the film. Bruce will also have a bigger role in this film. The script for the film has started. with the story being about. The 3rd Brother of Lewis and Spencer. Jack returning from the Military to hold a public memorial march and hope to find whoever killed his brothers. with Stan and Katie relocating to the city hoping the whole situation will blow over. production will start after Birth of a Slacker the Prequel Voice Cast so far 5 of the Original Voice Actors have announced they will return. which will include Martin Beach. Tom Bird. Thomas Pollock, Mina Radovic and even Andrew Martin himself. *Andrew Martin as Stan Buckley the protagonist of the film, he decides to drop out of school after the events of the first film to spend more time with Katie, and when Jack returns to meadowlane he decides to lay low. *Charlotte Eloise Aricci as Katie Giles Stans Girlfriend, he and Stan law low from Jack by living in the city for a brief time. *Martin Beach as Ryan Forrester Stans Deceased Best Friend, though he is considered dead he appears to Stan through spirit and gives him supportive advice. *Tom Bird as Danny Duddley Stans Deceased Best Friend, though he is considered dead he appears to Stan through spirit and gives him supportive advice. *TBC as Alasdair Buckley Stans Younger Brother, he finds out the truth about Stan and agrees to help him and Katie by getting away from meadowlane. *TBC as Becca Winfred, a new girl who manipulates Stan into telling her his secrets, she later betrays Stan by telling her boyfriend Jacob. *Jacob Alison as Jacob Fields, Katies Ex who discovers Stan murderded Lewis and Spencer and teams up with Jack to take him down. *Boris Bosilkov as Jack Cornflakes The Older Brother of Lewis and Spencer and the Main Antagonist of the movie, he returns from his duty in the army by finding the murderer for his brother *Thomas Pollock as Bruce Braidwood Stans other friend who now posseses all of his Drugs and is now considered the schools biggest Slacker since stan dropped out *Mina Radovic as Lewis Cornflakes Jacks Youngest Brother who was murdered by Stan by accident, he only appears through Flashbacks *Andrew Martin as Spencer Cornflakes Jacks Younger Brother who was murdered by Stan for Revenge, he only appears in a video will. Trivia *Said to be released in 2014, though plans are to try and make it for a Christmas 2013 release. *With Danny and Ryan dead they will be replaced by Katie and Alasdair as main characters, though they will still appear in the film through Flashbacks and through Spirit. *the final film in the Slackers trilogy *This film only introduces three new main charcaters. Becca Winfred - Jacobs new girlfriend, Harvey Duddley - Dannys older brother, and Mrs Forrester Ryans Mother *The plot of this 3rd act in the film was taken from the draft script of the original Slackers back in 2011. *Tyrone, Jack and Jacob all appear for the first time appearing much older then in the prequel Category:Slackers Category:2013 Films Category:Animated Comedys Category:Feature Films Category:Sequels Category:Andrew Martin Category:Cheeserifle Films